


Hey babe

by Voirloup



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5 + 1, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Discord: L'Enfer de Dante 1.0, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Love You, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: 5 fois où Luffy dit "Je t'aime" & Une fois où Kidd le dit.
Relationships: Eustass Kid & Killer & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Eustass Kid/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	Hey babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoraaKami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/gifts).



> Happy birthday So' ! Plongeons dans le cute ensemble (ajoutons une pointe de masochisme pour moi) et noyons nous ! J'espère tu passera une bonne journée et que les textes que nous t'avons concocter (ouais on fait la cuisine un commentaire ?) te plairont.  
> Love u sourcil de merde 8D  
> ...  
> comment ça je devais m'en empêcher ?

La première fois que Luffy lui avait dit ‘’Je t’aime’’, c’était au restaurant. Quand il avait accepté de payer l’entièreté de ce que son petit-ami avait littéralement avalé (déguster, mais qu’est-ce que c’était voyons). 

Il n’y avait pas vraiment attention à vrai dire. C’était du Luffy tout cracher de faire ce genre de déclaration à des moments totalement au pif et surtout avec un grand sourire avec encore de la sauce aux coins des lèvres (aujourd’hui, il ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où cela était arrivé). 

Il s’était levé de la table avec un ‘’Ouais ouais’’ pour aller voir s’il pouvait demander un poil de rab, parce qu’il savait que sa petite tête brune avait encore faim.  
.

Ce n’était peut-être pas la deuxième fois, mais Kidd s’en souvenait comme la deuxième fois marquante où le singe qui lui servait de copain s’était déclaré. Il pleuvait sa race dehors, une vraie tempête, ce qui avait empêché les rescapés de la soirée de partir de l’appartement qu’il louait à l’époque. 

A vrai dire, il ne l’avait même pas dit au rouge à proprement parlé. Il l’avait juste entendu en arrivant la cuisine, où son petit-ami, Law et Sanji étaient déjà. Le blond leur cuisinait un petit-déjeuner avec ce qu’il avait dans les placards (c’est-à-dire plus grand-chose vu les morfales qu’ils étaient tous) tandis que les deux bruns discutaient assez tranquillement.

Ouais. Luffy tranquille. Lui aussi ça le sidérait mais Sanji avait ce super-pouvoir quand il cuisinait. 

Il ramenait un petit tas de vaisselle quand il entendu vaguement la conversation. Il savait que les potes de son mec avaient des a priori sur lui. C’était cool, lui et ses potes avaient les leurs. Tant qu’ils se pétaient pas la gueule ça lui allait. 

Le cuistot avait demandé si ça allait entre eux. Ce que Luffy avait répondu que ouais, c’était bien, de son ton joyeux habituel qui faisait que personne ne posait de questions. Sauf que ça faisait des années que Sanji en bouffait, la petite enfance même, alors ça marchait bien moins sur lui. 

« T’es sûr ? » avait-il demandé.

« Ouais t’inquiète ! Je l’aime, on est cool. »

Et il était entré, faisant disparaître la discussion. Mais il n’avait pas manqué le petit sourire en coin du blond en voyant Luffy presque lui faire tomber la vaisselle parce qu’il voulait un câlin.  
. 

La troisième fois qui l’avait marqué, c’était après l’accident. 

Ca faisait peut-être deux ans que le brun et lui étaient ensemble à l’époque. Il bossait sur une bagnole quand c’était arrivé, au garage. Les suspensions n’avaient pas tenu, le moteur lui était tombé sur le bras. Il se rappelait à peine de la douleur à vrai dire, probablement évanoui sur le coup. 

Luffy était à son chevet, quand il se réveilla à l’hôpital. En pleure le p’tit singe en voyant qu’il se réveillait. Marmonnant des prières et des je t’aime à répétitions en lui embrassant le visage alors qu’il était encore totalement groggy de son état semi-comateux. 

Il avait tout de même très bien réalisé qui lui manquait une grande partie du bras gauche. Surtout quand il voulu enlacer son homme.  
.

La quatrième fois, il venait tout juste de coucher le brun qui s’était endormi dans le métro. Ca avait été bien la galère pour le transporter, surtout avec un bras en moins, mais une jeune femme aux cheveux roses l’avait aidé à l’installer contre son torse de manière plus ou moins stable. 

Sûrement par miracle, ils étaient arrivés à l’appartement sans problème et il avait réussi à ouvrir la porte tout en tenant un Luffy endormi debout sur ses jambes. Ouais il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi. 

Il avait mis au lit le macaque, l’avait foutu en sous-vêtements et en lui mettant la couverture dessus, ce dernier avait soufflé un je t’aime totalement inconscient. 

Il n’avait pas du tout sourit comme un crétin.  
.

La cinquième fois, ce fût à l’aéroport. Parce que Luffy avait une compétition nationale d’athlétisme et que lui n’avait pas réussi à poser des congés. C’était la première fois qu’il ne verrait pas une compète du brun depuis qu’ils étaient ensembles, c’était bizarre. 

Mais bon. D’ici une semaine, ils seraient à l’appartement, sous les couvertures du lit à encore se chamailler pour savoir qui aurait droit au dernier Twix. 

Il l’avait serré contre lui, le rassurant un peu parce que c’était sa première fois en avion et oui il aurait des nouvelles rapidement. Oui ils s’appelleraient le soir s’il le voulait. Oui il ferai attention au putain d’hamster. Oui il arroserait les plantes de Sanji. 

Ohcon ils allaient pas faire la liste sinon son p’tit singe allait finir par manquer son avion.

''Je t’aime !'' qu’il lui avait lancé, en passant les portes où il ne pourrait pas le suivre. Il avait simplement soupiré en secouant la tête, sourire aux lèvres.  
.

Ca faisait quoi, six ans qu’ils étaient ensemble maintenant. Il ne savait même plus. Et techniquement aujourd’hui était la première fois qu’il disait ‘’Je t’aime’’ de vive voix à Luffy. 

Il n’avait pas cherché à ne jamais le dire, techniquement il le disait régulièrement par texto et répondait souvent des ‘’moi aussi’’ à haute voix quand ils étaient juste tout les deux. Sauf que là, bah ils étaient pas trop tout les deux. 

En fait, il était à peu près sûr qu’il connaissait dégun autour d’eux. Parce que c’est bien cool d’aller à la fête foraine, son mec, ce grand gamin, mais il avait pas réellement prévu ça à la base. (Ouais il avait planifié un truc, Law et Killer l’avaient regardé avec de grands yeux quand il avait annoncé son plan.)

Sauf que bah Luffy avait voulu aller à la fête foraine plutôt que rester à la maison. Il aurait pu dire non, mais… Boh, ça changeait pas grand-chose.

L’écrin était toujours dans sa poche de jean, qu’il soit dehors ou dans l’appartement. 

Et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, quand le p’tit singe s’était tourné vers lui avec son immense sourire, sa nouvelle peluche dans les bras gagnée au stand de tir, il lui avait juste dit "Je t'aime" (la peluche était tombée au sol, les yeux bruns s’étaient écarquillés et leur possesseur s’était figé). 

Puis deux secondes après, bah il était à genoux avec son écrin ouvert dans la main. 

Il se fichait des applaudissements suite aux acquiescements frénétiques, les larmes aux coins des yeux bruns et son sourire énorme caché par ses mains. Il se fichait des sifflements et des félicitations dans l’air parce qu'ils s'embrassaient, qu'importe les larmes du singe.

Il aimait Monkey D. Luffy. Depuis presque six ans. P’être temps qu’il le montre à tous avec une bague à son doigt.


End file.
